I'm a Dog Person
by mindmybiz
Summary: Just a cute one-shot of Natsu and Lucy arguing about whether or not cats or dogs are better. It's not really romantic, just light and fluffy. It also has a slightly inappropriate joke in it, but it's harmless! Modern AU. Enjoy!


**Hello! This is my first story!**

 **Well, actually, that's a lie. At least two years ago, cringy twelve-year-old-me posted some interesting stories on this account. They were PJO based if you're wondering. I've long since deleted them.**

 **But this is a new start! I hope you enjoy this, it's short and sweet. It's not really romantic, just a cute and fluffy story. It's based off of a prompt that I read on Tumblr. It's also a modern AU.**

 **Prompt: "It's just so little and adorable." – "That's what she said."**

I'm a Dog Person

"I don't know why, I've just always been a cat person." Natsu shrugged, rummaging through Lucy's fridge for something to eat. He closed the fridge and sighed, not finding anything worthwhile.

Lucy hummed while she brushed her hair and responded. "Huh. I'd always pegged you as a dog person, for some reason. Probably because both you and dogs have a lot in common."

"I don't know if that's meant to be an insult or not," Natsu glanced at Lucy curiously, "but what about you? Do you like cats or dogs?"

After getting her blonde hair presentable, Lucy sat down on her couch. "Well, I like them both respectively, but I think dogs are cuter." She took out her phone and answered a text from Levy.

"Wrong answer, weirdo. How could you betray me like this?" Natsu teased, placing a hand over his heart, dramatically. Lucy sarcastically pondered, "It wasn't too hard."

Natsu replied by maturely sticking his tongue out. A loud growl rumbled from his stomach, and he walked over to the couch, raising his hand downwards, towards Lucy, and grinned. "C'mon Luce, let's go get some food. I'm starving!"

Sighing, Lucy put her phone away to grab his hand, and he easily pulled her up. "Whatever. You better pay for your own meal this time, because I can't afford to lose all my money right now. Rent is almost due." Lucy grumbled unhappily.

Natsu was already standing outside the door, waiting on Lucy. "Blah blah, hurry up slowpoke!"

* * *

"Natsu, you really have to learn how to restrain your appetite! You almost gave the poor waitress a heart attack when you finished ordering!" Lucy chided, in front of the entrance of the little diner.

Natsu pouted while rubbing his stomach- stuffed. "It's not my fault. I can't help it!" Lucy rolled her eyes and started walking to her home, -and apparently Natsu's free hotel- expecting the young savage to follow. That he did.

"You can _so_ help it, and you _will_ help it. Your wallet can't allow it." Lucy later retorted. Natsu kept up with the banter, however, and replied, "That's what we take jobs for. Duh."

Lucy inhaled deeply, and Natsu quickly backtracked, not wanting to fend off a Lucy Kick at the moment. He put his hands up in defeat. "Okay! Okay. Jeez woman. I'll try to keep my stomach under control next time."

The blonde snorted, doubting his words. "I hope you can keep that promise. I have no idea what kind of strain you're putting on your digestive system through." She shuddered just thinking about it.

Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't know if it's a promise. I just said I'd _try_." Lucy rolled her eyes again for the second time within five minutes. However, she quickly lost interest in the conversation they were having, when she saw an animal resembling an angel being walked by a lady with brown hair.

"Oh my god, this little doggie's so cute!" She squealed to the owner. The dog playfully barked. The brunette smiled, "His name is Taiki."

"Taiki..." Lucy mused. "Would you like to pet him?" Somehow, Lucy's face lit up even more and she nodded rapidly. "Oh yes, please!" Lucy gently pet Taiki, admiring his purple collar and running her hands over his soft fur. His tail wagged happily, enjoying the attention from this kind stranger.

"Thank you so much!" Lucy waved enthusiastically after she was done petting tiny Taiki, and they went their separate ways. She and an indifferent Natsu strolled away.

"Oh, come on, Natsu. How did you _not_ just want to steal him and cuddle with him forever?" Lucy asked when she noticed that Natsu didn't care.

Natsu shrugged. "He was alright, I guess. Would've been cuter if it was a cat though. And had wings."

"What am I going to do with you?" Lucy face palmed. "Just _alright_? He's just so little and adorable!" She gushed.

"That's what she said," Natsu simply replied with a slight smirk.

Lucy ignored his sly comment and raised an eyebrow. "I don't know how you don't find him cute, but to each their own, I guess. I hope that you have fun with your twelve cats that you'll have in your near future." Lucy joked.

"Hopefully they'll have wings," Natsu grinned. The blonde smiled and grabbed his hand to pull him along. "Come on, let's go see Gray and Erza. We'll get their opinion and hopefully settle this!"

The pair cracked jokes and smiles while they went merrily on their way.

 **Hopefully this made you smile at least once! Thank you for reading, feel free to review any criticism or tips that you may have, I'll take any tips I can get.**

 **Also, this little thing surprisingly took hours to write, type and edit. Jeez, these long stories must take a lot of work!**

 **Also also, I didn't use the exact wording as the prompt, because I had to put it into context, but it doesn't bother me so hopefully it doesn't bother you.**

 **Thanks again!**

 **-Mindmybiz**


End file.
